Dreaming of Sunshine (Esp)
by kashiluv18
Summary: La vida como un ninja. Empieza con confusión y terror y no mejora. OC Self-insert. [Traducción del inglés al español de la historia de Silver Queen - Dreaming of Sunshine]
1. Chapter 1

Título: Dreaming of Sunshine (Soñando Sobre La Luz del Sol)

Resumen: La vida como un ninja. Empieza con confusión y terror y no mejora a partir de ahí. Personaje Original (OC)

Nota del autor (original) (Silver Queen): Si estás leyendo esto, deberías leer 'Only A Moron' (Sólo un Idiota) de swabloo, y 'A Cage of Blood and Circumstance' (Una Jaula de Sangre y Circunstancia) de shadowsdeep en su lugar. Son historias mucho más buenas que esta.

Nota del traductor (kashiluv18): ¡Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia! Yo sólo lo traduzco del inglés-español, no soy la persona que lo ha escrito.

.

Prólogo

.

No hay muerte, sólo un cambio de mundos~ Proverbio nativo-americano

.

.

Mi nombre es Shikako Nara, y os voy a contar una historia.

Veréis, mi nombre no siempre ha sido Shikako. Fue...bueno, eso apenas importa ahora. Si preguntárais a cualquier persona a mi alrededor, te dirían que siempre he sido 'Shikako'. Podrían llevarte a mi hermano mellizo, o a mis padres, y te dirían 'Sí, ésa es Shikako. Nació en el Hospital de Konoha el 22 de septiembre. Yo lo sabría, estuve allí'.

Y es verdad. Nací como Shikako Nara, hija de Shikaku y Yoshino Nara, hermana pequeña de Shikamaru Nara con una diferencia de treinta minutos.

Pero fui otra persona antes que eso.

Tentativamente, diría que me reencarné. Incluso ahora, no estoy segura de que me lo crea. Puede que ésto sea sólo una ilusión que mi mente cocinó – antes o después. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que se siente real. Así que decidí vivir como si lo fuera. Si lo es, entonces no habré perdido nada.

Veréis, la razón por la cual es tan difícil de creer, es que ese mundo, ¿en el que me he reencarnado? He escuchado hablar sobre él antes. O, para ser más precisos, he leído el manga y lo he visto en televisión.

Éste es el universo de Naruto.

Sï. Imagínate mi sopresa cuando junté todas las piezas.

Sobre reencarnaciones, bueno, no sé si es un paso hacia delante o hacia atrás. Siempre he estado segura, nací en una familia segura, un pueblo seguro, un país seguro. Ahora, aquí estaba un mundo donde las cosas eran complicadas y alocadas e incluso hasta las personas civilizadas contrataban a asesinos. ¿Era ésto un paso hacia abajo en la escalera kármica? ¿Había sido una mala persona? Por otro lado, a pesar de lo terrorífico que era este mundo, me había salvado de un destino peor por un pelo – había nacido en Konoha, el mejor pueblo para ninjas, a una buena familia.

Quiero decir, en las historias, las malas personas son reencarnadas como hormigas y pisadas, ¿no?

No lo sé. Tampoco sé por qué me acordaba. Fui una persona normal. Tenía hermanos y padres, pero no novio o hijos. Estudié una carrera básica en la universidad y tuve un trabajo normal. No dejé un legado fuera de lo común y no cometí crímenes. Cuando morí, dudo mucho que mucha gente se diera cuenta. No soy el tipo de persona al que le confiarías salvar el mundo. A lo mejor algún Dios ahí arriba tiene un sentido del humor extraño. A lo mejor fue sólo un accidente. Me colé entre las cuerdas del cosmos y no fui lo suficiente importante para que se dieran cuenta.

Me gusta más esa explicación.

Pero, como dije antes, nací hija de Shikaku y Yoshino Nara en el Hospital General de Konoha el 22 de septiembre, la más joven de dos hijos. Suena increíble dicho así. Un milagro. La verdad es que, en ese momento no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando. Fui girada y apretada y la oscuridad reconfortante en la que estaba descansando fue arrancada de mí. Hubo dolor y frío y terror. Fue algo inmediato. Las cosas que no me parecieron importantes de repente se situaron en la parte frontal de mi mente; lo que había pasado; dónde estaba; estaba muerta o viva; me dolía o me había torcido algo; ¿qué estaba pasando?

No lo sabía.

Cuando nacen los bebes, sus ojos están increíblemente sub-desarrollados. El mundo entero era un borrón para mi. No era exactamente daltonismo, pero lo más fácil de ver era el contraste entre luz y oscuridad. Podía ver formas y bordes pero el mundo era increíblemente confuso.

Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Podía oír, sí, pero no entender lo que se estaba diciendo. ¿Había sufrido daño cerebral? ¿Tenía afasia? El simple pensamiento me asustaba. No podía pensar en algo peor que estar atrapada sin manera de comunicarme con el mundo que me rodeaba.

Pero ni eso lo explicaba todo. Me levantaban y me llevaban. Siempre he sido bajita y delgada, pero ni eso explicaba la facilidad con la que me levantaban o me transportaban. Supongo que me habrían llevado recostada contra el brazo de alguien, pero no era capaz de entender las sensaciones en ese momento. No cuadraban.

Hice lo único que podía. Grité. Gemí. Lloré.

Suena extraño que yo, un adulto en mente, respondiera de esa manera. Pero yo fui, en parte, al menos, gobernada por los instintos del nuevo cuerpo que habitaba. Incluso aunque hubiera intentado hablar, mi aparato vocálico no estaba suficiente coordinado para permitirlo, sin mencionar la barrera lingüística que estaba en el lugar. Así que llorar, la respuesta definitiva hacia cualquier tipo de malestar, es lo que hice.

Es difícil explicar lo terrorífico que era, estar indefensa de esa manera.

Admitiré que fui un bebé horrible. Casi ciega, confundida e indefensa. Mi cuerpo no me respondía. Y había un hormigueo inaguantable dentro de mi formando los canales del chakra.

Como respuesta, lloré. Todo. El. Tiempo.

Me siento mal por ello ahora. Debió haber sido muy cansado para mis nuevos padres. (Me sentía incómoda llamándoles 'mamá' y 'papá' al principio. No eran mis padres, de los que me acordaba. Por otro lado, no sabía ni sus nombres, para empezar, y desconocía el idioma como para poder descubrirlos. Estaba en un dilema. Claro que eso no duró mucho. Era solitario, ser un niño. Eran las únicas personas con las que interactuaba. Me daban de comer, me cambiában, y determinaban mi horario. Es imposible estar con alguien así y no quererles. Fueron, como la mayoría de padres ninjas, bastante jóvenes cuando nacimos. La guerra sólo acababa de terminar y probablemente estaban intentando adaptarse a la extraña criatura conocida como 'tiempo de paz'.

Intentaron todo lo que pudieron. Y, cuando eso falló, me llevaron de vuelta al hospital, asustados de que algo fuera mal.

Aunque no lo descubrí hasta mucho después, la doctora me diagnosticó como ''hipersensible al chakra'. Literalmente, ése dolor era causado por mi propio sistema de chakra. Era un golpe mortal a mi carrera como ninja. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, cualquier cosa que necesitara chakra, sería símplemente muy doloroso como para intentarlo. Incluso Lee, con su sistema de chakra deformado, había conseguido mejorar su cuerpo usando chakra. Lo que no entendían es que el problema no lo causaba ni mi cuerpo ni mi chakra, sino mi mente. Chakra era algo que nunca había usado, un sentido que nunca había tenido, y era algo tan extraño que no lo entendía. Con sabiduría y tiempo, crecería estando cómoda con ello como cualquier otra persona, aunque inusualmente consciente de ello, pero en ese momento, no era así.

En ese momento, ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Todo lo que sabía era que había algo dentro de mí que nunca antes había estado. No era sólo mi propio chakra, sin embargo, había chakra en todo, incluyendo el propio aire que respiraba. A veces, cuando me despertada de un sueño profundo, estaba convencida de que iba a ahogarme en ello. Tosía y me ahogaba y me movía presa del pánico hasta que me daba cuenta de que era sólo aire.

Cómo no, justo cuando estaba acostumbrándome, Ese Evento ocurrió. Tenía tres meses cuando el ataque del Kyuubi ocurrió. Claro, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en ese momento. Apenas sabía que era un bebé.

Pero me acuerdo del chakra.

'Maldad' no es una palabra que soltaría a la ligera. Pero era abrumador, terrorífico, era malicioso, y era demoníaco. Estaba en el aire, tan sólido como el humo, y cada aliento que tomaba me hacía ahogarme en él. Tenía demasiado miedo como para gritar.

No tenía ni nombre ni cara para mi, y eso sólo hizo que fuera peor. No podía cuantificarlo o analizarlo o entenderlo. Era un horror penetrante al que no podía resistirme o luchar. Era como si el diablo hubiese abierto las puertas al infierno y hubiera inyectado terror al aire.

Pensé que me volvería loca.

Por una vez, Shikamaru estaba gritando y yo estaba callada. No había manera alguna de que emitiera sonido. Estaba por encima de eso.

Ese sentimiento de estar indefensa en la cara del terror abrumador se mantuvo conmigo durante mucho tiempo. Ha sido algo que me ha asustado y motivado desde entonces.

No me avergüenza decir que he tenido más pesadillas sobre ese día de las que pueda contar.

Pero ése fue un único evento de terror. La mayor parte de mis días estuvieron llenos de aburrimiento y una completa falta de control, sobre mí y sobre el entorno que me rodeaba.

La mayor parte de mi tiempo como bebé fue gastado durmiendo, y jugando con mi chakra, aunque no sabía lo que era en ese momento. Pero desesperadamente necesitaba algo que ocupara mi atención mientras no podía interactuar con el mundo. Al principio fui cautelosa con ello, pero cuando no pareció haber efecto a mi manipulación, fui más audaz. Es posible que estuviese mejorando mis músculos incluso en aquel entonces, pero como no me movía, no había diferencia perceptible. Sin embargo, fui capaz de obtener una 'sensación' de mi chakra, y probablemente desarrollé un buen control sobre ello. Pero, en su mayor parte, era algo que ocupara mi mente de adulto, que estaba completamente famélica de estimulación.

Realmente no hay una manera de describir cómo es el chakra. Es como tener un segundo par de venas sólo para el transporte de chocolate caliente alrededor de tu cuerpo, cálido y reconfortante. O a lo mejor café, despertando y revitalizando todo lo que toca.

Manipularlo no fue difícil. No era como domar una entidad extraña, o un grupo de gatos, u orientar agua de una manguera. Era un torbellino de energía cálida, no sólo dirigida sino parte de ella. Es imposible de describir.

Mi visión no se desarrolló completamente hasta los seis meses y fue entonces cuando empecé a darme cuenta de dónde estaba. Ése fue también el momento en el que mis cuerdas vocales estaban suficientemente formadas para empezar a hablar. Conseguí hacerme con el lenguaje hablado fácilmente, no como los niños hacen normalmente. Ni tenía acento, de lo que me alegro, ya que éso habría sido complicado de explicar.

Era frustrante, sin embargo, intentar aprender un nuevo idioma así. No me extraña que los niños sean famosos por sus berrinches.

Cuando cumplí el año de edad, las pruebas de dónde estaba eran innegables. El uniforme estándar de papá era el chaleco ninja, y había visto su cinta. No fue hasta que fuimos al parque un día y ví la montaña Hokage que no pude seguir negándolo.

Estaba en el universo de Naruto.

Oh, mierda.

.

.

Nota del autor (original, SilverQueen): Bueno. El pecado de todo escritor de fanfiction. Insertarse a sí mismo. No puedo creer que lo esté escribiendo, pero la prueba está justo ahí. Esto demandaba ser escrito, y en primera persona, que no es menos. Seguro que escribiré todo cliché en el universo de Naruto, pero espero que no sea así. ¿Quién sabe?

Nota del traductor (kashiluv18): Estoy estudiando Traducción e Interpretación y ésta es mi manera de practicar, espero que mi traducción os sirva para que entendáis lo buena escritora que esSilver Queen y que os guste la historia tanto como me gustó a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Dreaming of Sunshine (Soñando sobre la luz del sol)

Resumen: La vida como un ninja. Empieza con confusión y terror y no mejora a partir de ahí. OC Self-insert

Ésta es una traducción de la historia de Silver Queen – Dreaming of Sunshine. Yo (kashiluv18) sólo lo traduzco del inglés al español.

Capítulo 1

.

.

El miedo es la madre de la predicción ~ Thomas Hardy

.

.

No salté exactamente de felicidad cuando descubrí dónde estaba. Dado que mi hermano gemelo era Shikamaru podía adivinar fácilmente en qué tiempo estaba. Eso no significaba, sin embargo, que el mundo que me rodeaba era el 'canon' del universo de Naruto. Obviamente, estaba aquí y era un factor que no se había presentado en el programa. Muchas, muchas otras cosas podían ser diferentes.

Pero incluso aunque fuera 'canon', Konoha había sido invadido, cuántas veces, ¿dos? durante el curso del programa. Había una guerra que se acercaba. Y, no hacía falta mencionar, que día a día más de la mitad de la población era duramente entrenada, y era incluso a veces inestable, asesinos.

No recomendaría este lugar para unas vacaciones, eso seguro.

Éste era el mundo donde sólo los fuertes y afortunados sobrevivían. ¿Los débiles? Bueno, se ahogaban a muerte con sus propios gritos cuando el diablo venía a la ciudad.

Yo no quería, nunca, volver a estar indefensa nunca más.

Como dije antes, el ataque del Kyuubi me ha motivado desde entonces.

Nunca hubo una presión para que fuera un ninja, de hecho, dudo mucho de que mis padres pensaran que lo sería por mi 'discapacidad'. Podría haberme quedado para cuidar de los ciervos, podría haber estudiado medicina, y esa idea me había atraído.

La vida como un ninja era dura y peligrosa. Pero había jugado a lo seguro sin beneficio. Y no había ninguna garantía que 'jugar a lo seguro' me salvara. Los civiles morían mucho más fácilmente que los ninjas, después de todo.

Claro, como un niño que empezaba a gatear no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Me empapé de toda la información que me ofrecían, hablando, andando, juegando. No sé qué habría hecho durante esos días sin Shikamaru. Fue mi vida, mi palo para medir. ¿Qué ritmo de progreso debería mostrar, podía mostrar? ¿Qué cosas debería estar aprendiendo?

No me cabe ninguna duda de que daba la impresión de un niño raro y deliberado. Me da la sensación de que de haber nacido en otra familia que no fuese Nara, las cosas habrían sido más complicadas para mi.

Parecía que no les perturbara nada cuando captaba las cosas más rápido que Shikamaru – mi mente adulta capaz de captar conceptos más fácilmente, habiendo tenido más experiencia aprendiendo.

Dado que mi clan era famoso por su inteligencia y su jutsu de sombras, a lo mejor no era tan inusual. Intenté contenerme, de verdad que lo intenté, pero era increíblemente frustrante y estaba desesperadamente aburrida.

Pero claro, ahora que sabía que la energía que sentía era chakra, recordé algunas cosas sobre cómo se usaba. La idea de ser capaz de caminar arriba y abajo por las paredes era tan guay que tenía que intentar aprenderla. Casi justo cuando empecé a gatear, intenté canalizar mi chakra para ayudarme a pegarme a las cosas. Cómo no, aprendí rápidamente justo cuánto chakra costaba. No debería haberme soprendido, dado que estaba expulsando chakra a través de mis manos y piernas. El área de superficie de una palma por sí sola era bastante grande, y mantener una constante emisión de chakra usando mi pequeño suministro lo gastó muy rápido. Había una razón por la que el entrenamiento serio de ninjutsu no empezaba hasta antes de los ocho o los nueve años. Era ahí cuando las reservas de chakra empezaban a expandirse más allá del chakra 'esencial' que daba energía al cuerpo.

Gasté varios días echándome la siesta en la luz del sol tras agotarme, aprendiendo despacio cuál era la línea de la extenuación de chakra. No era, después de todo, una mala manera de pasar mis días. Ni siquiera intenté escalar en vertical. No sólo sería sospechoso, sino que llegaría a tres o cuatro pasos antes de caerme. No era algo que anticipaba con ganas.

Habían otros ejercicios de chakra que no gastaban tanto. Cualquier cosa que usaba chakra era técnicamente un ejercicio de control, y cualquier cosa que era enseñado como un ejercicio de control normalmente tenía otras aplicaciones. Menos agotador que andar por las paredes era el ejercicio de pegar una hoja – que no necesitaba necesariamente hojas. Los dos ejercicios eran lados opuestos de una misma moneda, pegarte a ti mismo contra algo y pegar algo a tu cuerpo. Usé papeles, mantas, mi ropa, todo a lo que pudiera llegar. Había pequeñas diferencias entre los distintos materiales y los distintos tejidos, que necesitaban pequeños ajustes en la cantidad del chakra que necesitaba y la velocidad a la que tenía que ser explusado. Una vez que tenías algo pegado a ti y cubierto de chakra, podías manipularlo ligeramente. Había historias sobre ninjas médicos cuyo control era tan precioso que podían doblar un papel de origami de papel de arroz sin tocarlo.

Había cuerdas de chakra para mejorar el control sobre chakra fuera del cuerpo. Las cuerdas de chakra eran un concepto complicado, pero no había tanta diferencia entre crear una y veinte, excepto moverlas. Los titiriteros eran maestros en la multitarea, al parecer. Dado que docenas de cuerdas podían juntarse a cada marioneta no es de extrañar que la actuación de Sasori de Cien Marionetas fuese legendaria. No podía ni unir dos cuerdas a distintos objetos sin confundirme, así que ni hablemos de moverlas.

Para cuando cumplí dos años, y Shikamaru y yo éramos capaces de hablar en completas, aunque básicas, oraciones – pese a que Shikamaru apenas hablaba – gateaba alrededor de casa con uno de mis libros de cuentos, molestando sin cesar a cualquier persona de la casa para que me lo leyera. El idioma en que estaba escrito era japonés, y tenía muchas, muchísimas ganas de saber leer.

Había estudiado japonés una vez, hace años, nunca admitiré que no fui muy buena en ello, pero sí significaba que sabía la diferencia entre japonés y el inglés escrito. El inglés tiene un alfabeto de 23 letras, cada una correspondiendo a un sonido específico. Hiragana es un alfabeto simple fonético donde cada carácter representa una combinación consonante-vocal y suenan juntas para crear palabras. El Katakana es igual, salvo que es usado en su mayoría para palabras de otros países. Kanji, sin embargo. Kanji. Hay millones de ellos. El mismo Kanji puede significar distintas cosas, ser pronunciado de forma distinta, dependiendo de dónde y cómo es usado o con qué otro Kanji es combinado.

Pasé varias horas sentada en el regazo de mi padre, con el dedo trazando bajo las palabras mientras leía, intentando desesperadamente asociar los símbolos con los sonidos específicos. Fue durante este tiempo que empezé a sospechar que haber renacido me había cambiado – dudo mucho que habría sido capaz de tener éxito con esto antes. Antes había sido lista, sí, pero nunca hasta este punto. Creo que éste fue otro momento en el que mi cuerpo afectaba mis acciones – para simplificarlo, la mente que estaba usando era más rápida que la que solía tener.

Fue un poco desconcertante. Tenía sentido, sí – la mente no era una entidad espiritual atada al cuerpo, estaba formada por millones de neuronas interconectadas al cerebro, que de alguna manera u otra llevaba a la conciencia superior llamada 'la mente'. Siendo realistas, tenía sentido. Eso no quiere decir que no fuera inquietante.

Al final, lo acepté como algo útil que me ayudaría aquí.

Una vez que pude leer, fue como si un mundo entero se abriese a mi.

Mis padres debieron haber pensado que me encantaba la historia, con la pasión con la que leía los libros. Para ser justos, era bastante interesante, especialmente por lo corto que era. La historia en mi mundo podía medirse a decenas de miles de años atrás en el tiempo, sin siquiera contar la arqueología que podía remontarse a un par de millones de años más atrás. Aquí, los archivos eran escasos antes de la formación de los pueblos y prácticamente inexistentes antes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Pero estaba investigando.

Quería saber sobre este mundo. Quería saber si era como el programa. Leí, forcejeando con libros infantiles, y poco a poco aumentando la dificultado. Escribí notas. Dibujé líneas del tiempo que eran un lío de conexiones entre este evento y aquél. Empecé a entender.

(También tomé notas de todas las técnicas mencionadas, fueran básicas o avanzadas, para buscar más tarde. Para descubrir qué era posible y qué exagerado. A veces parecía que todo era posible.)

La historia, especialmente la historia de los ninjas, no era algo de lo que había mucho en los libros. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con la naturaleza reservada de los ninjas. Seguro que había varios eventos clasificados que llenarían de agujeros mi línea del tiempo. Lo que sí encontré estaba claramente escrito con propaganda en mente.

Me costó muchos meses, y claro que fue entremezclado con otras actividades. No podía dedicar todo mi tiempo a ello, aunque hubiera podido obligarme a concentrarme en ello durante mucho tiempo. En ese tiempo, también desarrollé un interés por códigos y claves. Las que estaban disponibles en la biblioteca eran de un nivel tan bajo que los ninjas se reirían de ello, pero el puzle que eran captó mi atención inmediatamente. Además, el mero pensamiento de ser capaz de escribir notas secretas, pero era demasiado impaciente para que fuera una verdadera meta ya que sabía que tardaría años en crear un código suficientemente seguro para confiarle incluso los secretos más básicos. Habían libros de fantasía y de aventuras y la serie 'Ranko el Ninja Renegado' que era gracioso, entretenido, informativo y lo suficientemente perturbador, si lo leías con atención.

Pero me demostró que este mundo era tan similar al programa como era capaz de recordar.

Lo que me llevaba al dilema, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Si, como parecía, este mundo era el universo de Naruto, entonces sabía el futuro, o un poco de ello. ¿Había algo que podía hacer?

Al parecer, la respuesta era un tajante 'no'.

¿Quién creería la advertencia de un niño? No tenía una manera de avisar en secreto, ni tendría confianza en mi habilidad para hacerlo. Definitivamente no quería ver lo que me harían si saliera a la luz y dijera que recordaba mi vida anterior. Una institución mental sería la mejor de las perspectivas que me esperarían.

¿Cuáles eran los grandes sucesos? Los importantes. La invasión de Konoha. Akatsuki. El ataque de Pein. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja. ¿Podía pararlos? ¿Siendo realistas?

La Cuarta Guerra fue causada por Madara y Kabuto. Si eran eliminados… A lo mejor, a lo mejor podían ser retirados antes de que llegara a ese punto. Igual que con Pein.

¿La invasión de Orochimaru? No tenía ni idea.

Tenía que ser fuerte. No era una meta imposible. Después de todo, con quince años, Sasuke había matado a Deidara y a Itachi, Gaara había sido lo suficiente fuerte, sin el Ichibi, para ser el Comandante General de un ejército ninja y ganar a varios pasados Kage. Shikamaru había matado a Hidan. El rango S no significaba que fuera imposible de parar. Era posible. Pero me iba a costar mucho trabajo llegar hasta ahí.

No podía hacerlo sola, lo sabía sin ninguna duda. ¿Pero conseguir que los demás confiaran en mí, cuando no podía decirles por qué? Eso sería complicado.

Pero además de esa meta desalentadora, esos primeros años de mi nueva vida no fueron muy agradables. La única vez que recuerdo el mundo de los ninjas entrometiéndose en mi vida tranquila fue cuando tenía, puede que un año y medio, o a lo mejor dos, y Shikaku volvió de una misión con dos cicatrices a través de los lados de su cara. Tuvo suerte, una de ellas era justo sobre su ceja, la otra se curvaba justo debajo de su mejilla; ambos lejos de sus ojos. Perder un ojo no era un obstáculo insuperable para un ninja hábil, pero nadie negaría que era un problema.

No había estado fuera mucho tiempo, pero las cicatrices estaban casi curadas, sólo eran de un rojo lívido. O el ritmo de curación era más rápido aquí, o habían sido curadas con chakra. Puede que una mezcla de ambas.

Creo que estaba un poco preocupado de cómo reaccionaríamos a ellas. Yoshino no reaccionó, sólo le abrazó un poco más fuerte de lo normal. A lo mejor pensó 'estuvo cerca'. Nosotros, por otro lado, éramos demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo y le hacían parecer bastante feroz. A lo mejor podía ser así, pero no le había visto de otra manera distinta a amable y dulce.

''Papá,'' murmuré, pasando mis dedos de bebé por las cicatrices con cuidado. Con cuidado porque mi coordinación motora no era genial y no quería darle en el ojo. No sabía lo que iba a decir, pero de todos modos mis capacidades lingüísticas no estaban del todo desarrolladas. Shikamaru simplemente bostezó y se quedó dormido, pero ésa era su reacción para todo.

Shikamaru era un vago total, pero mimoso de la manera en que todos los niños pequeños son. Tenía suerte de que no tuviera las ganas de jugar los juegos de correr que los niños normalmente juegan, porque intentar motivarle para jugar tardaría el doble que el propio juego.

Yoshino, mamá, estaba contentísima por tener una hija. Se deleitaba en vestirme y hacerme trenzas en el pelo. A mi no me importaba mucho, tenía buen gusto y elegía principalmente colores oscuros, azules y verdes y rojos, que complementaban mi pelo oscuro y piel clara.

Pero claro, normalmente robaba un par de pantalones de Shikamaru para ponerme debajo de la falda, a lo que ponía ojos en blanco. La moda del lugar era rara para mis gustos aunque con el tiempo me acostumbré. Usando mallas junto a la piel suena, en la superficie, como una idea dolorosa.

Sin embargo era sorprendentemente cómodo. Parecía que estaba hecho de cables gruesos, pero en realidad eran finos, y fuertes cables envueltos en tela negra. Eso servía para dos cosas: una, para evitar que los cables se salieran, y dos, para que la piel no fuera magullada.

No me gustaba en particular los pantalones que acababan a mitad de la pierna, ni el hábito de llenarlos de vendas hasta los tobillos, pero admito que era una manera práctica de evitar que se movieran en todas direcciones, aunque hiciera parecer que los muslos fueran como globos. No me gustaban las sandalias con los dedos al aire de ninja, tampoco, pero decidí acostumbrarme a ellos, de nuevo, porque eran prácticos. Tenían suelas amplias y hondas para permitir un mejor agarre a cualquier superficie, y se agarraban hasta los tobillos. Los dedos estaban al aire para parar el sudor, aunque no hacía mucho para mantenerlos calientes. Estaba agradecida por el clima templado del País del Fuego. El hecho de que fueran feísimos símplemente tendría que ser ignorado.

Echaba de menos la elegancia de los tacones, pero viendo como Konoha no parecía que tuviera muchas calles asfaltadas, parecía ser para mejor.

Algo que me dí cuenta sobre mis padres, incluso en esos años, fue que no hacían ruido al caminar. Quiero decir, intentaban hacerlo cuando iban a una habitación, o caminando detrás de nosotros, pero para ellos, era algo de lo que tenían que ser conscientes, algo a lo que tenían que prestar atención para hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacían.

Era mitad técnica y mitad la manera en la que andaban. Intenté copiar a Yoshino como mejor podía. Shikaku era simplemente demasiado bueno, cualquier método que usababa era eclipsado por su postura encorvada habitual.

Gateaba detrás de Yoshino, dando pasos tan suaves y precisos como pudiera. Shikaku encontraba todo el tema entretenido. ''Mi pequeña patita de gatita,'' se reía alegremente, levantándome.

Más adelante, aprendería la técnica del Pie de Gato, pero incluso sin ella podía moverme casi silenciosamente en la mayoría de superficies. Con ella, a veces me sentía más como un fantasma que un niño.

No nos entrenaban a esa edad, per sé, aunque muchos de los juegos que jugábamos parecía que tenían una razón de ser. Había varios que me eran familiares, como el Juego del Cordel y también juegos donde había que aplaudir, pero también muchos más que buscaban fomentar dedos ágiles y buena coordinación mano-ojo.

Yoshino también nos obligaba a hacer una rutina de estiramientos por la mañana, desde que fuimos suficientemente mayores para mantenernos de pie solos. Se parecía al yoga, moviéndose de pose a pose en una progresión natural. Era bastante asombroso lo flexibles que éramos, algunas de esas poses no las podría haber hecho nunca con mi cuerpo viejo. En el pasado, no era capaz de tocar el suelo con los dedos sin doblar las rodillas; aquí podía tocarlo con la palma de mi mano plana – de ambos lados de la mano. La rutina que nos enseñaron era una que claramente era para enseñar a los niños, ya que venía con una canción para ayudar a recordar el orden de las poses.

Pero claro, ¿intentar hacer todo eso y cantar? No es tan fácil como suena. La verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, la canción es un poco horripilante, además. Supongo que es lo que viene con una sociedad de ninjas.

Sin embargo no era todo soledad. Los padres de aquí no pensaban que era malo dejar a los niños corretear por las calles. Las torres, edificios destartalados y callejones estrechos eran el escenario perfecto para juegos de persecución y ocultación, o como lo llamaban aquí – juegos de 'ninja'. No puedo decir que disfrutara particularmente de esos momentos; mis 'compañeros' pensaban que era rara. Era algo que podía mejorar con tiempo pero el intento de volver a aprender cómo interactuar con otras personas en vez de simplemente saber cómo ser social era algo en lo que me diferenciaba. Podrías decir que debería haber sido mejor en ello, habiendo tenido una vida entera de experiencia, pero no había sido especialmente social y estaba totalmente fuera de mi zona de comfort. Todas las reglas que aprendí se cayeron sobre mí como una pirámide de cartas. Los niños no hablan sobre el clima ni les importa el aumento del precio de X. No había televisión, ni programas, ni música. Konoha no tenía un deporte nacional que todo el mundo seguía. No íbamos todavía al colegio, así que no tenía ni eso de lo que hablar. La mayoría no sabían leer aún. Estaba completamente perdida.

Miré y escuché más de lo que hablé, seguí a Shikamaru como una sombra bastante inteligente, y no hablé a no ser que me hablaran o de que estuviera totalmente segura de que lo que estaba diciendo sería entendido y aceptado.

No hay nada peor que tener a todo el mundo riéndose de ti. Aún siento cómo duele la humillación. A lo mejor debería haber sido más insensible a este tipo de cosas, pero incluso como adulto, un grupo de niños riéndose de mi me habría hecho romper a llorar.

Fue en uno de estos juegos, cuando conocimos a Chouji. Todo el mundo piensa que porque nuestros padres son amigos, así es como nos conocimos. Pero no es así. Nuestros padres son más listos que eso.

Saben que son los amigos que eliges por ti mismo son los que se quedan contigo toda tu vida.

''¡Ya no puedes jugar más a ninja con nosotros!'' Youbirin Suzu protestó, cuando Chouji pidió unirse al juego. Sólo había alrededor de una docena de nosotros, pero se había autonombrado como el 'líder' del juego. Los tatuajes morados en sus mejillas le identificaban como un miembro del Clan Suzu. Como clan, raramente se convertían en ninjas de combate, sino se enfocaban en ninjutsu médico.

También eran bien conocidos como buenos músicos, particularmente con los cuencos que usaban.

Los tatuajes me eran familiares, y me pregunté si debería saber de alguien con esas marcas. Entonces me dí cuenta. Rin. La compañera de Kakashi, Rin. La médica que transplantó su ojo. Ella también tenía esas marcas. Inquieta, me pregunté si había elegido querer combatir, o si la guerra la había obligado por necesidad.

''¿Pero por qué no puedo?'' Chouji preguntó lastimósamente.

''¡Porque cuando juegas con nosotros, perdemos!'' Youbirin respondió.

''Sí, eres demasiado lento,'' añadió su mejor amigo/copia, Jiro Watanabe.

Parecía que le habían roto el corazón a Chouji.

''Sabéis que,'' dijo Shikamaru, ''sin él, los equipos no tendrán el mismo número de miembros. Sería un rollo, como si jugaras a un juego de shogi con una pieza menos.'' Ése era mi hermano, pensé con cariño. Cuidaba de la gente. Chouji parecía contento por su respuesta, pero la siguiente frase hizo que su expresión volviera a cambiar.

''Pero si tienes una pieza que es totalmente inútil, da lo mismo.''

''Sí, lo que ha dicho,'' Jiro le animó.

''Es nuestro equipo, y no nos importa que haya una persona menos.''

Tragué saliva. ''Podríamos cambiar los miembros,'' ofrecí. ''Podría estar en este equipo.'' Shika me miró sorprendido, por mi oferta o el hecho de que hubiera hablado en público. Sabía lo incómoda que me sentía intentando hablar con gente.

Youbirin se mofó diciendo, ''Eres una chica. No queremos una chica en nuestro equipo. ¡Así que juguemos y ya está!''

''Bueno, si eres tú, entonces supongo que está bien,'' uno de los otros mumuró, mirando a los demás con una mirada impaciente. No les importaba quién jugaba, mientras que empezáramos a jugar.

''¡Vale, entonces está decidido!'' Youbirin respondió con energía, contento de haber ganado la discusión. ''Definitivamente vamos a ganar esta vez.''

Chouji bajó la cabeza y se fue, arrastrando los pies. Por el rabillo del ojo le ví detenerse para liberar a una mariposa de una tela de araña.

''Por qué no sigues jugando,'' Shikamaru sugirió, viendo el camino de la mariposa mientras se alejaba volando. ''Volveré enseguida.''

Vacilé durante un momento, atrapada entre las ganas de seguirle o de hacerle caso. Si no estaba Shika, no tenía ninguna verdadera razón, ni ganas, de seguir jugando. Por otro lado, si iba a seguir a Chouji, sería mejor que no estuviese allí. Después de todo, habían sido mejores amigos. No me lo perdonaría si me metiese en medio de eso.

Me mordí el labio y me dí la vuelta para volver al juego.

Shika no volvió 'enseguida'. El juego terminó y los niños se fueron cada uno por su camino, así que al final decidí ir a buscarle. No fue difícil encontrar su chakra, e incluso sin ello, habría sido capaz de encontrarle. Estaba en su punto favorito para ver las nubes, después de todo.

Con precaución subí las escaleras, y ví a Shika y a Chouji tumbados en el banco. Había un hombre allí que tenía que ser el padre de Chouji, mirándoles con una mirada divertida y llena de cariño.

Me detuve, sin saber si entremeterme o retirarme bajando las escaleras de nuevo, cuando Shikamaru me miró y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

''Ésta es mi hermana,'' le dijo a Chouji, añadiendo, ''es problemática, pero tengo que cuidar de ella.''

Me ruboricé, avergonzada, y miré al suelo. Menuda manera de hacer una buena impresión. Pero no me ofendí, porque Shikamaru lo encontraba todo 'problemático'. ''Hola''

''Hola,'' Chouji repitió, igual de tímido, pero ofreciéndome sus aperitivos. ''¿Quieres una patata?''

Y así es como una relación de amistad nació.

No puedo decir que fuera tan amiga de él como Shika; los dos simplemente parecían estar en sintonía. Pero iba con ellos casi constantemente, y ninguno de los dos me hizo sentir nunca no deseada o excluida. Por eso, creo, siempre le contaré como uno de mis amigos más cercanos.

Fue poco después de eso cuando teníamos que empezar a ir al colegio. La academia empezaba a los 5, normalmente, pero no eran muy estrictos con los requisitos para entrar. Los genios empezaban y se graduaban mucho antes, tan jóvenes como considerado necesario, pero habían empezado a regularlo más. La guerra con Kumogakure había desembocado en algún tipo de guerra fría. Había definitivamente tensión, pero no estaban luchando activamente. Las personas empezaban a esperar la paz pero con cautela. Y eso significaba que podían entrenar a sus hijos durante más tiempo.

Había tomado por sentado que Shikamaru y yo iríamos a la escuela juntos. No es que quisiera ser un ninja particularmente (aunque he de admitir, no era inmune a su encanto, porque mi familia era una familia ninja) pero Shika y yo éramos una unidad, íbamos a todas partes juntos. No se me ocurrió que esto sería algo distinto.

''Shikako, cielo,'' mamá dijo una mañana después de que había acabado de ayudarla con los platos del desayuno. Honestamente, me gustaba ayudarla en la cocina. No había sido una buena cocinera antes, y eso era con la comida y la maquinaria diseñada para rapidez y conveniencia. Aprender a moverme en la cocina era algo que quería hacer antes de que fuera necesario. ''Por qué no te quedas aquí un momento, para que podamos bajar a Shogakko para rellenar la inscripción.''

''¿Shogakko…?'' repetí perpleja. Shogakko. Una escuela primaria para civiles. Era…muy, muy raro que un Nara fuera allí. Incluso aquellas personas del clan que no iban a ser ninjas normalmente iban a la academia. ''¿No…voy a ir a la academia?''

''Oh, cariño,'' me dijo, suavizando su expresión, y me sentó en la mesa. Entonces explicó, claramente, sobre cómo, cuando era un bebé me habían llevado al hospital, y me habían diagnosticado como hipersensible al chakra. Quería decir, continuó, que nunca podría usar chakra y nunca sería capaz de ser un ninja.

Ésta fue la primera vez que lo había escuchado, y me confundió muchísimo. Había estado usando chakra. Yo sabía que había estado usando chakra. Nada tan obvio como un jutsu, no tenía suficiente chakra para eso, pero podía pegarme a superficies, y podía formar cuerdas de chakra y luz, además de otra docena de ejercicios para controlar chakra que había descubierto leyendo o inventado.

''Pero...Shika va a ir,'' dije, desconcertada con esta información, agarrándome al primer punto de la discusión al que pude. Me costó un rato ordenar mis pensamientos, y me dí cuenta de que lo que yo sabía y lo que los demás 'sabían' no era lo mismo. Había una discrepancia entre mi mundo interno y el mundo externo. Me sacudió, más de lo debería probablemente.

''Lo sé,'' mi madre me compadeció. ''Pero eres una chica grande ahora. ¿No estaría bien hacer amigos sin que tu hermano esté por medio?''

Se me ocurrió que me estaban ofreciendo una salida perfecta fuera de los peligros de ser un ninja. Era tentador. Incluso aunque hubiera decidido antes que iba a hacer algo sobre los desastres que sabía que estaban por venir…era tentador.

Pero Shika era mi hermano. Chouji era mi amigo. Conocía a los Doce de Konoha como personajes en una historia, pero me gustaban de todos modos. No podía simplemente abandonarles. No podía simplemente hacer nada.

''Quiero ir a la academia,'' dije firmemente, posiblemente por primera vez en mi vida (al menos en este tiempo) había hecho una declaración. Mamá estaba terriblemente soprendida.

''Shikako.'' Suspiró. ''No podrás aprender nada de lo que enseñen. No serás capaz de graduarte.''

''Quiero ir. Por favor,'' tragué saliva. ''Trabajaré muy duro y aprenderé todo lo demás, aunque no pueda usar chakra.'' Estaba bastante segura de que podía, pero me había hecho dudar. A lo mejor lo que estaba haciendo era diferente. A lo mejor…

''Vale,'' dijo finalmente. ''Hablaré con tu padre cuando llegue a casa y veré lo que piensa.''

No era un 'sí, puedes ir', pero casi. Papá normalmente iba con la corriente, a no ser que hubiera una muy buena razón. La academia para ninjas daba los mismos temas que la academia normal, y, de todas maneras, no había una verdadera razón por la que sería mejor para mi, excepto que no podría graduarme nunca. Posiblemente, también estarían preocupados de que no ser capaz de usar chakra no mejoraría para nada mi autoestima, pero los ninjas no creían en proteger a los niños del mundo. La mayoría de ellos confiaban en el dicho ''unas cuantas caídas y sabrán lo que están haciendo mal.''

Deambulé fuera y encontré a Shika y a Chouji, confundida y extrañamente triste. Shika estaba mirando las nubes, como es lo normal, y me recosté junto a él, hecha un ovillo.

''¿Ha pasado algo malo?'' preguntó después de un momento.

Pensé en no decírselo, pero no ví por qué no hacerlo. Seguro que lo descubriría esta noche, de todas formas, y podría sugerir más razonamientos para convencer a nuestros padres.

''Puede que no vaya a la academia contigo,'' dije.

''¿Qué?'' Chouji gritó, dejando caer su bolsa de patatas. ''¿Por qué no?''

''Piensan que no puedo usar chakra,'' dije, arrugando la nariz. ''Uno de los médicos del hospital parece que me diagnosticó como hipersensible cuando era un bebé.''

Shikamaru dio vueltas a la nueva información en su cabeza. ''Pero puedes hacerlo,'' señaló, frunciendo el ceño. ''Te he visto hacer la cosa esa de la luz.''

Asentí. Después de la pesadilla a veces me deslizaba fuera de mi habitación y entraba en la suya. Después de varias noches chocando contra cosas, conseguí aprender cómo enfocar chakra a mis manos para iluminarlas. Pero no me había dado cuenta de que él lo sabía.

''¿Se lo dijiste?''

Parpadeé, y luego suspiré. ''¿No?'' ofrecí. Estúpida. Ahí estaba una solución sencilla. Era tan estúpida. Había evitado mostrar mis habilidades por miedo a que me colgaran la etiqueta de 'prodigio', algo que no quería ni necesitaba, pero podía haberles dicho eso.

''Vale,'' dije, resuelta. Si saldría el tema, se lo mostraría. Prefería ser un prodigio a ser excluída.

Pero no llegó a eso. Como predije, papá no puso ninguna pega para que yo no fuera a la academia con Shikamaru. Así es como nos inscribieron para empezar en la academia a final del verano.


End file.
